The Tales of Robin
by oh noes.The Error Buddy
Summary: A book of one shots about Dick Grayson, from his time as Robin and his current time as Nightwing with his team.
1. Unexpected pranks

**I was bored and made this**!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **a thing except for my ideas**

The whole day at the mountain was really spooky for the team. Every time they were walking it felt like someone was following them or the lights would flicker. The lights stopped flickering after a couple of hours so they started watching a movie.

"Okay I am going to hack the lights and you are going to scream." Robin said while sitting on the counter.

"Ok. Ready?" Wally asked. Robin nodded and started hacking the lights.

Suddenly the lights started flickering in the mountain and the TV turned off. Then the team heard something that sounded exactly like Wally screaming. Then they saw Robin running back into the room and jumping in Connor's lap.

"It's the Hash Slinging Slasher!" Robin said with a horrified face. Then the TV turned back on. M'gann and Kaldur looked worried, Conner looked annoyed and was glaring at Robin, while Artemis had a slight smirk. But then Wally ran back in.

"Hah! Pranked you!" Wally exclaimed while Robin got off Conner and stood next to Wally. The team suddenly understood. Wally and Robin had been pranking them the whole day.

"Yup! We made creepy noises and followed you guys everywhere. I also hacked the lights!" Robin added.

"Who's the Hash Slinging Slasher?" Kaldur and M'gann said in perfect unison.

"It's from this TV show called Spongebob. I showed it to Rob a couple of years ago. Ever since then we've wanted a team to prank." Wally explained.

"Sorry to be Squidward, but if it was you making the noises, following us, and flickering the lights, then who turned off the TV?" Artemis asked while pointing to the TV.

Everyone looked at each other then screamed and ran out of the mountain. Then the TV turned onto a different channel. A horror channel.

Meanwhile in the Batcave

"You think that taught them a lesson about going to sleep at their bed time?" Batman, now Bruce Wayne with his cowl off, asked Alfred while smirk.

 **Sooo... Was it good? Please give me a good name for this! I have next chapter planned out already but still tell me** **ideas!**


	2. Sweater!

**So I went to an island on vacation and Spongebob came on most of the time so another one! Last Spongebob one, I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing in this story, only my ideas**

It was another normal day at the mountain. Kaldur was reading, Conner was watching static, Wally was trying to convince Conner to change the channel, Robin was laughing at them, and M'gann was trying to convince Artemis to go to the Happy Harbour Mall with her.

"Please!" M'gann begged. So far she had been trying to get Artemis to come for 20 minutes to no avail.

"Like I said, the mall's not my thing." Artemis said while polishing her arrows. She hadn't glanced at M'gann once the whole time.

"Please! You don't have to buy anything! I won't force any clothes on you! I just need another girl to go with!" M'gann begged again. Either she finally annoyed Artemis or convinced her because Artemis sighed and got up.

"Okay, fine. But you better keep that promise." Artemis said while putting her arrows up.

"Yay!" M"gann cheered. Then she dragged Artemis behind her while looking back at the team.

"Me and Artemis will be back in a couple of hours!" M'gann called out.

 _A couple hours later_

"Artemis B07, Miss Martian B05" the Zeta Tube called into the cave. Artemis came in with a bag from Hot Topic. But M'gann had a small bag from Claire's, 2 from Forever 21, and 4 from HM. It seemed she was also in the middle of a conversation with Artemis, who was smirking.

"I don't know what to do with most of these clothes and accessories. I mean I can shapeshift already. I still have no idea why I bought them. Or why you convinced me to buy that sweater. When will I be able to wear that?" M'gann ranted while taking out a green striped sweater.

"The best time to wear a striped sweater is all the time!" Robin sang, then Wally joined.

"One with the color Turtleneck! That's the kind!" They sang together, then Artemis joined.

" 'Cuz when you're wearing, a special striped sweater." They all sang slowly dying down. Then they burst into laughter while high fiving each other.

 **Yep. That's it. Anyways I pretty much need help if you can on the next chapter, so please reveiw!**


	3. Nursery Rhymes

**Okay so I saw how short the chapters were. I'm sorry they were that short so I made them longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas**

To say Robin was frustrated is an understatement. For two weeks he had to stay at the mountain because Batman had to go to Japan with the League. But that's not the problem, the problem is that he had to do a project on nursery rhymes. He was born in a travelling circus and only knew Romani until he was 9! What did he know about nursery rhymes?!

"KF, come here I need help with homework!" Robin yelled, while getting up to get the cookies Alfred packed him. Right when he got out the cookies Wally sped into the room.

"Unless it's about physics, there's no point in calling me. That does not look like physics so I 'd like to know the reason you needed me." Wally asked while looking at the sheet of paper in front of Robin.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Robin asked hiding the cookies, he already had a plan to force Wally to help him.

"Dude, I was in the shower! I barely heard what you said and thought you got hurt or something! I even told you I was in the shower!" Wally exclaimed while glaring at Robin.

"Well, I guess if you don't want to help me you don't get cookies." Robin said while waving the sandwich bag of cookies in his friend's face. Wally's face immediately brightened and he snatched the cookies away.

"Nerminth wha I thaid I'll heh you!" Wally exclaimed while he munched on the cookies. Robin grinned and picked his pencil up again. After the cookies were gone Wally started helping with the homework.

The next day at Gotham Academy

"Okay, next is Richard." Mrs.Smith said from her chair behind her table as she put some of her blonde her behind her. Dick got up with the paper and went in front of the class. He hadn't been this nervous in years.

" Um, The itsy, bitsy spider climbed up the wall and startled Humpty Dumpty who fell which scared Mary's lamb who ran away scaring the cow who jumped over the moon. Basically what happened is that the spider scared Humpty Dumpty which caused all the trouble." Dick finished. Then the class bursted into laughter. Dick turned so red that it beat the red on his tie.

"Richard what was that?!" The teacher exclaimed from her spot on the table.

"I didn't know any nursery rhymes because I was never taught any so I asked a friend for help." Dick explained while shifting nervously. The laughter died down to a few snickers and giggles.

"If you couldn't complete the assignment you could have told me." The teacher said while snatching the paper from Dick's hands. Dick walked back to his seat. Wally was going to die slowly and painfully as soon as he got back to the mountain.

 **Well thay wasn't exactly how I wanted it but it made sense aand only got a little giggle from me, but whatever! Please reveiw and give me any ideas you have!**


	4. Revenge

**Well I was bored and scrolling through Pintrest and found A LOT of pranks, so I thought of this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing in this story**

Don't think for a minute Robin forgot about getting revenge. Well, he isn't going to kill him anymore. They were going to do a prank war, without Wally knowing. Sure that's bad to do to a teammate because if they get injured they wouldn't be able to go on missions. But, it wasn't like Robin was going to hurt his best friend.

At the mountain

Robin already told his teammates and bought necessary supplies. First one on the list, trick Wally to eat.

"Hey Wally, Agent A let me bring some chocolate eggs! Want some?" Robin yelled from the kitchen. Right after he said that Wally was in the kitchen holding a chocolate egg.

"This is one of the reasons I'm your friend!" Wally exclaimed. He took a bite and immediately spit it out. Inside the chocolate coat was a regular raw egg. Wally immediately threw the egg away.

"Dude, why?" Wally asked looking at the basket full of eggs in horror. How could someone ruin food so easily?

"Payback, don't worry though I've gotten revenge. The rest of the eggs on the left side are real chocolate, if you want those." Robin replied with a smirk. Wally then took one from the left side and bit into it. He immediately spit out the egg.

"TRAITOR!" Wally yelled as he sped off.

The next day at the mountain

Robin had convinced M'gann to join him. It was easy, since he only needed help on this one.

"Hey Wally, I got a voice activated toaster! It was very expensive, but I thought it would save us some time in the morning." M'gann said while dragging Wally to the kitchen. On one side of the counter, was a toaster with a silver sticker, that said "Voice Activated". Wally bolted to it and started talking to it. Of course, it didn't work. It was their old toaster, just clean, in a different spot, had a sticker on it, and turned around.

It was perfect blackmail. Of course, if you did it in an angle where it looked like Wally was having a conversation with a toaster. Just one last prank to go.

Next day at the mountain

Wally wasn't there yet. Perfect. Robin snuck into Wally's room and went into the bathroom. He took the Lifesavers out of his pocket and opened them. Then he unscrewed the shower head and placed the candy in there. He screwed the lid back on and walked outside to destroy the evidence.

4 hours later

"- Hit the showers." The team had just gone on a mission and Batman just finished the "You did all these things wrong, but still did good" speech. (That's what I like to call it) So everyone did as they were told.

2 hours later

Everyone but Wally was out watching a movie, or in Kaldur's case reading. Then Wally came into the room looking annoyed. He was wearing a white shower robe.

"I took 4 showers and came out sticky, meaning someone sabotaged my shower head!" Wally exclaimed, while glaring at Robin.

"We would never do anything like that, Wally." Kaldur said, trying to calm Wally down. But that didn't work. Then someone bursted out laughing. It was none other than Robin. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"It was me, I've been pranking you for the past three days. The first one was the chocolate eggs, the second one was the toaster, and lastly, I put Lifesavers in your shower head! All because you humiliated me in front if my whole class." Robin said, putting his hands up in a surrender position.

"How do you take it out?" Wally asked, still glaring at Robin.

"Just take like, 2 more showers." Robin replied smirking. Wally ran off. Then the team bursted into laughter.

 **Well I could do better. I mean, Artemis and Conner didn't talk through the whole thing. Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter.**


	5. YJ text messages part 1

**I was scrolling through stuff on my phone, and someone said that they hated Voltron Legendary Defender on Google Plus! So this chapter has some Voltron** **references** **. And one Avatar: The Last Airbender references. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

 **R is Robin, W is Wally, K is Kaldur, C is Connor, M is M'gann, and A is Artemis.**

R: So Wally wants to die…

A: I hate him, but not that much! What exactly did he say?

R: Voltron Legendary Defender sucks

A: Okay, tomorrow we can attack while he's eating. He won't expect it.

 _Linebreak_

W: Dude, I'm sorry

W: I didn't mean to

W: I said I was sorry a hundred times

R: SORRY DOESN'T BRING BACK MY FREAKIN' SKITTLES!

 _Linebreak_

W: Fight me on PS4

W: Oh wait, you don't have a PS4. HA!

C: Fight me. In real life.

C: Oh wait, you don't have a real life.

A: Ohhhhhhhh

R: U got roasted by someone 16 weeks old!

M: That was very funny

K: You must remember your manners, Wally

W: U guys R mean.

A: So do U still hate Voltron?

W: Yeah, why?

A: nvm

 _Linebreak_

M: I want to high five him. With a brick. With spikes. And poison.

C: He can go swimming with a straight jacket

A: He can choke on his own puke

R: HE CAN GO STEP ON A LEGO!

K: Robin, that is very mean.

W: I actually agree with Rob

A: U agree with him? Maybe you like Voltron now?

W: I DON'T LIKE VOLTRON

R: SOON WALLACE SOON

 _Linebreak_

R: I'm gonna be a terrorist and kill 1000 people and a monkey

W: Not this again…

K: Why would you want to kill a monkey?

A: Same question

M: I also want to know why you want to kill a monkey

C: I don't blame him

R: See! No one cares about the 1000 people!

A: I'm sure Voltron would. You know Allura, Coran, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk

W: Shut up, Artemis!

 _Linebreak_

R: Some baby on this plane just sang the ABCs out of order and a random guy shouted "Yes girl, remix!"

M: Hahaha!

K: Was the man the baby's father?

R: No.

W: Well that makes it funnier!

A: The baby was probably being annoying so the man did that

C: How annoying?

R: Lance annoying.

A: Daaaang

 _Linebreak_

W: Artemis you know that you're A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K

A: What does that mean?

W: Amazing, Beautiful, Careful, Dependable, Excellent, Fantastic, Great, Hot.

A: Thanks, but what about I,J,K?

W: I'm Just Kidding!

A: I will tell the Voltron fandom that you hate Voltron and I'll tell them where you live

 _Linebreak_

M: My friend Wendy told me to search up 'I hate it when' and see what pops up. One of them said I hate it when my girlfriend turns into the moon. It was very funny.

R: Poor Sokka

W: It was his first girlfriend, too

A: At least we got a funny scene out of it. Remember?

R: Oh yeah! When him and Zuko ran away!

W: And the hot air balloon!

A: Yup!

K: You watch strange TV shows

R: You have the same powers as Katara!

K: I give up

C: I did a long time ago when they said that I was Zuko.

 _Linebreak_

W: My aunt Iris wanted Indian food so we went to this Indian place. We ordered this mango pudding dessert. When the waiter came, he spilled all of it in her hair! It was hilarious!

M: That doesn't sound funny…

K: It is funny, but it is rude to laugh out loud

R: R U usually laughing in your head, Kaldur?

A: He probably is

R: Have you ever gotten the yellow powder in your clothes? It's permanent!

C: How did the topic change so fast?

K: That is every conversation, my friend

 _Linebreak_

R: Wally, I will always protect you and give you food.

W: Thanks bro!

 _30 minutes later_

W: You said you would protect me and give me food!

R: If U think that you can attack my fandom and come back out unharmed then you have mental issues!

 **Well that's that chapter. Also I'm planning on making a new story. Artemis and Robin were both kidnapped and presumed dead. Really, Artemis was working for the League of Shadows and Robin was working for the Court of Owls. The League and Court are teaming up. And yeah. It won't be a Traught story but if you like Traught then maybe. It will never be a Zatanna and Wally story though cuz I hate that ship. Please review and tell me if you want to see that.**


	6. YJ text messages part 2

***In creepy voice* I'm baaaack! *Normal voice is back* Yeah. I know. Shocking. School's just 5 days a week and weekends are days where people give you pointless activities or chores or some other third thing. (SPONGEBOB REFERENCE!) Anyways, I'll update on Little Robin sometime this week or next week. Some other stuff involving my secret ID may come up tho. I believe in Artemis, Robin, and KF to be a beautiful trinity so don't judge the friendship. Anyways on with the story! After this message (Warning)**

 **WARNING! CONTAINS AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, DISNEY, AND TWENTY ONE PILOTS REFERENCES! I'm pretty sure that's all the references but** **there's** **probably more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. I don't own any characters, bands, shows, or whatever else I brought in this. I mean, I don't own any money.**

W: So my dad accidentally threw a cheese grater at me so I left the room and then he shouted "Come back here you ungrateful child!" While laughing.

K: Why would your father throw a cheese grater?

C: He did say it was on accident

A: I really want to meet him.

R: HE APPRECIATES PUNS!

M: That sounds brutal.

W: Update, my mom came in and said "If you even had a shred of respect you would listen to your father." Oh my god the puns!

M: I don't understand.

C: Well you should have listened to your father

K: I agree with Connor.

R: I LUV UR PARENTS

A: Your mom doesn't care that a cheese grater was thrown at you. She cares to make a pun about it.

W: Update #2: My dad just said "Sorry. I did it for the grater good." If my parents make another pun, I swear.

A: You swear what, West?

C: If the greater good is child abuse, then I'd rather be a villain.

M: I agree with Connor.

R: How do you people not understand?

K: Wally, if you are having problems at home, stay at the mountain.

 _Linebreak_

R: When you talk after 12:00, your conversations get real personal.

A: True

W: Oh those conversations.

C: I wouldn't know

M:I wouldn't either.

K: I would not either.

R: But seriously. It's like

12:00 "I like mac cheese"

12:01 "I've been to juvie and attacked everyone one day."

M: You've been to juvie?

K: Why did you go to juvie?

C: Did you actually do something to be put in juvie?

W: We're missing the big picture, he attacked everyone!

A: You should already know this. Don't you know his secret I.D?

 _Linebreak_

R: Somebody call 911!

M: What happened!

A: Why don't you call them!

K: Are you okay?

C: Get out of the area!

W: Why don't you do something?! You're freaking Robin!

R: Yeesh. You didn't let me finish. The whole thing is, Somebody call 911, party on the dance floor.

 _Linebreak_

R: Okay, since I'm bored we're gunna play a game of "Guess The Disney Song"

W: YES! U don't know how long I've wanted this

A: I'll play

K: I do not know any Disney movies

C: I was forced to watch Frozen

M: I forced Connor to watch Frozen

R: I'll go first. Who puts the glad in gladiator?

W and A **They texted at the same time:** HERCULES!

A: Who's daring deeds are a great theater?

W and R: HERCULES!

W: Is he bold?

R: No one's braver

W: Is he sweet?

A: My favorite flavor!

M: Can I go next?

A: Sorry Megan. I'm going next.

K: We will continue this tomorrow. My king needs me.

 _Linebreak_

A: let's get down to business!

R: To defeat the Huns!

W: Did they send me daughters?

R: When I asked

A, R, and W: For sons!

K: I am confused

C: Me too

M: I'm also confused

A: Fine then

R: We'll

W: Do other

A: Fandom references

R: I've been breathing for hours!

A: You want to stop breathing?

W: My first girlfriend was the moon.

R: That's rough buddy

A: That's a sharp outfit Chan, careful. You could puncture the hull of an empire class fire nation battleship. *points to Chan* Because it's so sharp.

K: I still don't understand

M: I don't either

C: Me either

R:Okay try this fandom on for size.

W: Scuze me, could you plz leave

A: Does the desert make me look fat? I feel like it does.

W: It does

M: That's very rude!

K: I agree with M'gann.

C: I really don't care.

 **Short, I know. Anyways, you were warned about the references. I will hopefully do** **better** **next chapter without a bunch of random events and getting used to school.** **Also, while writing this I ran into a door. While closing it. I had to close it or Brendon would get mad. Get it! I need to be more social. Well plz reveiw and give me ideas for actual stories. I just do these texts since I'm on Pintrest looking for ideas.**


	7. Short ideas

**I scrolled through Pintrest and found a lot of stuff! My Pintrest account is dclover16 if you wanted to know. 2 Full House references. And I will update on Little Robin real soon. Almost finished.**

"GUYS! I need to tell you important news!" Robin yelled. Everyone's eyes were instantly on him.

"What happened?" M'gann asked worriedly. Robin bent down and stopped to take a breath.

"A guy accidentally died from shooting an armadillo! Because it ricocheted." He said. Artemis put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh. My. God. How? I need to know all the details!" She said sarcastically.

"That's my line!" Wally yelled. The whole thing ended in a heated argument.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"How does the Batman theme go again?" Wally asked.

"You mean 'Batman Dadadadada Batman." Robin said. Wally nodded and started typing on his phone.

"Yeah, that's it." He said.

"So which words couldn't you remember? Batman or Da?" Robin asked.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Can I have that cupcake please?" Robin asked.

"No you may not." Zatanna answered.

"But I was polite and I said please." He said.

"I was polite too, and I said no you may not." She replied.

"Well, guess what? Politeness is a week over." He exclaimed and stole the cupcake from Zatanna's hands. She gasped.

"How rude!" She yelled.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Guys! I watched this show that had a game called Never Have I Ever! We should play it!" M'gann exclaimed. Connor shrugged. Kaldur smiled. Robin, Wally, and Artemis looked sick.

"You know that it's a drinking game, right?" Artemis asked. M'gann's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"We can replace that with something else." Robin suggested. She nodded.

"How 'bout Bugles!" Wally said. Robin shrugged and nodded, Connor grunted, Kaldur smiled, **I know, again.** and M'gann nodded eagerly.

"Fine." Artemis said. Wally sped to the kitchen and came back with separate bowls full of Bugles. He set it down on the floor and sat criss cross **Applesauce!** A foot away. Artemis came and sat next to him. Then Robin, Kaldur, M'gann, and finally Connor.

"Okay, I'll start. Never have I ever cried because of losing Mario Kart." Robin said with a smirk. Wally glared at him at ate a Bugle.

"Never have I ever yelled at a TV show in my native language." Wally said, smirking. Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, and Robin all took a Bugle.

"I knew that M'gann and I would have taken one, but not Artemis or Robin." Kaldur said.

"Well my first language was Romani. It's only spoken, though." Robin said.

"Mine was Vietnamese. No comment about it." Artemis said. "Never have I ever cried while watching a Disney movie." Artemis quickly said so that no one could ask questions. Everyone except Connor took a Bugle.

"Okay, which movie?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

"Cinderella was a very sad movie, okay!" Wally yelled.

"Have you watched The Lion King?! MUFASA!" Robin yelled.

"Poor Stitch." M'gann whispered sadly.

"Up was very tragic." Kaldur said. Artemis nodded grimly after remembering the movies. Everyone but Connor was looking down at the floor. Connor looked around awkwardly and got up and left.

 **Yep. Not a lot. Little Robin will be longer and the new upcoming chapter for** **Unlikely** **Trio. Not sure if next chapter for this will be long. Sorry. Anyways, I really need ideas. The next chapter just might have to have other fandom references! So please review and help give ideas. I have a Google Plus community that you can put ideas in. It's called 'Young Justice fanfiction ideas (U give me ideas)' My account name is Tara Hart so yeah. Anyways, I'm going to get all the new chapters for each story up by next week.**


	8. 911

**REAL WARNING! CONTENTS IN HERE M** **AY SCARE YOUNG CHILDREN! REAL HISTORY ABOUT 9/11! YOU HAVE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM SERIOUS!**

 **If you are reading this, you made the right choice. So like I said this is in honor of 9/11. This is real history, not a video game or book that will scare little kids. Now in here I will mention lots of things that will scares people that are still younger. I don't just mention the Twin Trade Towers, I say the Pentagon and the crashing in the field. This is like a history lesson. Please don't read this if you are young, like really young. Or really sensitive to mentions of death and attacks. This day is very sensitive for a lot of people. Now when I talk about the group of Muslims who did this don't think I'm saying or implying that all Muslims are bad. I know Muslims, they are not bad. Thank you for being smart and reading the note. I'm sooo sorry if you lost someone important on this day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Robin, Artemis, and Connor all sat in front of the TV. Connor was watching static, Artemis was listening to music and Robin was texting Wally.

 **If you didn't already know, W is Wally and R is Richard or Robin. No one really knows that the R stands for Richard but whatever.**

W: I'm not doing anything superhero related today.

R: Why not? I mean, I know why and sorry, but to make you happy

W: Yea, I know you know. My aunt and uncle, on my step dad's side died. My aunt was in the South Tower and my uncle was in the plane that hit the field.

R: Again, sorry dude. I know loss sucks, like extremely bad.

W: It does. Anyways I'm gonna stop texting for today. Not in the mood.

Robin put his phone up. Just as he did that M'gann came in.

"Hi! How did everyone's day go?" M'gann asked.

"Depressing. Lots of people in my school were sad. I feel bad." Artemis said. Robin nodded.

"Why were they sad?" M'gann asked.

"Today's 9/11." Artemis replied.

"What happened on 9/11?" M'gann asked.

"You don't know? Oh, nevermind you weren't on Earth yet." Artemis said. Robin sighed.

"I'll explain. So, it was September 11th 2001, otherwise known as 9/11, right? So, in New York there were these two tall towers called the Twin Towers. So, an airplane crashed into the North tower. So, now there's a fire on the top of it. People in the South tower started evacuating and going down the stairs. But the people announced that it was an accident and there was no need to leave. So they went back up and continued looking around or working. But then, another airplane crashed into the South tower. Now, it was clear that this wasn't an accident. So people in the towers tried to leave to the best of their ability, which is hard when the top of this tower is flaming and just had a crash into it. So fireman and policeman had to help." Robin said.

"What about the people in the plane? Who did it?" M'gann asked.

"Everyone in the plane died. The babies, adults, teens, everyone. I'll get into who did it in a minute." Robin said. M'gann nodded.

"So, we are gonna leave the towers for a minute and talk about something else that happened. On that same day, a plane hit one of the sides of the Pentagon. Everyone on that plane died. Somewhere else, a plane targeted to hit the White House hit a field in Pennsylvania because the people on the plane gained control from the hijackers. Of course, they all still died. Back to New York, the North tower collapsed. Literally fell. So debris and smoke is everywhere. Now, the South tower also fell a bit afterwards. Everyone in there died. Now, for who did it. Okay, so you've heard of the Islamic religion, right?" Robin asked. M'gann nodded.

"So a violent group of them, a small one, not all of them, believed that everyone should be Muslims. Now, not all Muslims are bad, in fact I know some great people who are Muslims. These people who hijacked the planes, were not as good. So anyways, they did it. So later America went to Afghanistan, where most of the people in that group were hiding, and attacked. Most of them died. In total, all the innocent civilians that died, people on the planes, in the Pentagon, and Twin Towers, were about 3,000 people." Robin said.

"Kids lost maybe both their parents, parents lost their kids, babies never got to experience the world, people never made it back home. It's a sad day. The Twin Trade Towers were rebuilt, though. Now they're taller and better. Airports have better security. And everyone has been more proud, more cautious, or value things more because they learned something. Maybe it was that we survived and that we are better now or that you should treasure every little thing because it could all go one day, but everyone changed." Robin said.

"Is that why Wally and Kaldur aren't here?" M'gann asked sadly.

"Well Kaldur isn't here because of Hurricane Harvey, Irma, Jose, and Katia. But Wally lost family that day that probably meant the world to him." Robin said. M'gann looked down.

"Could this all happen again?" She asked.

"Well, it could, but an extremely low chance. We have better security and it's harder to get into America with our new laws. But, the answer to your question is what I said before. It could. But the chances that something as huge as that could happen again is very low. I mean, that was only the second time we got invaded on our soil. First time was the Bombing on Pearl Harbour. 2001 was only the second time. That's a very low number." Robin said.

"Good. I'm gonna go bake." She said.

"Hey, I know this is late and all, but tell Wally that I'm sorry. Make sure you say it's from me." Artemis said. Robin nodded, smirking.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Artemis groaned.

"It is not a crush!" She whisper yelled.

"Uh huh. And I'm not Robin. I'm Wonder Woman." He whispered back sarcastically.

"Fine. I may have a crush." She admitted. Robin pumped his fist in the air.

"Ten people owe me thirty dollars!" He said happily.

 **I tried to end this on a happy note. Again, I'm super sorry if you lost someone important today. And again, I am not saying all Muslims are bad! So don't go and say that I said that because I didn't! Anyways, sorry and I hope you can enjoy this day as much as you can. Remember, another attack is extremly unlikely from all the protection that we get. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed or learned more about it or whatever! Just please, review and please refrain from putting words in my mouth.**


	9. Pumpkin Soup Catastrophe

**Well this is short. Anyways, this is a true story that happened to me. Except it was my mother who made the soup. So yea. Read da thing I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: Yea I don't own anything.**

Robin and Wally were at Wally's house. They were attempting at making pumpkin soup.

"Why are we making pumpkin soup? This has no meaning at all." Wally said.

"So Bruce is having a date with Selina and he's like 'We can have any food you want wherever you want.' So Selina's like 'Cool bro. I want homemade pumpkin soup with cashews at a condo by the beach.' Because she really wants to see if he can do anything. So he's like 'Um. Sorry I meant eating out. Alfred's in England visiting family.' And she's like 'You're Batman. Think of something.' And just walks away." Robin explained.

"I'm sure that is not what was exactly said. Also, why are we making it?" Wally asked.

"Fine then. If you don't want us to make it you can make it." Robin said.

"That is not what I meant!" Wally yelled.

"Then pour the soup into the Nutribullet!" Robin replied. Wally sighed and did as he was told. (The Nutribullet is like this blender that you put the stuff in a container and close it and put it in the spinny thingy and push it and twist and yea.)

They exited the garage.

"Why were we in the garage?" Wally asked.

"We were in the garage so that Aunt Iris wouldn't hear. We can just get the thermos and chill now." Robin said.

"Cool!" Wally exclaimed and jumped onto the couch.

5 minutes later

There was a huge bang noise. It sounded like someone threw a rock and an explosion took place right after it. Robin and Wally jumped on alert and Aunt Iris ran in.

"What happened?!" Iris asked. Wally and Robin looked at each other.

"We don't know! We just put some soup to cook like five minutes ago!" Wally said in panic.

"I'm going to see if the other neighbors heard the noise. Do not move off the couch and keep as quiet as possible." Iris said. The boys nodded.

Iris quickly texted each of the neighbors she knew. Her eyes widened at the instant reply.

"No one else heard the noise." She said.

"I'll go find out what it was. I'm the most skilled at combat." Robin said. He messed up his hair and put on his extra tinted sunglasses. He slowly opened the door.

"Shoooot." He whispered. Wally and Iris heard.

"What!? What happened?!" Wally asked. He raced over. His eyes widened.

"Crap." He whispered.

"What happened?" Iris asked. She walked to the garage.

"What. Did. You. Do." She growled. The garage was covered in pumpkin soup. The cracked Nutribullet container was on top of a old bookshelf rolling off. It fell, spilling the last drop of pumpkin soup on the ground.

"Make an extra batch you said," Robin said. "It'll be better you said." Wally scowled.

"Shut it." He replied.

"My garage. It's covered in green pumpkin soup. You broke my Nutribullet." Iris said.

"Sorry Aunt Iris. Me and Uncle Barry will clean it." Wally said. Iris nodded.

"Thank you. And you're grounded for three weeks." She said. Wally groaned.

"Hey, uh, I'm just gonna leave you guys. Bye!" Robin said, running to his bag and then to the door.

"Don't leave me!" Wally yelled. Iris chuckled.

"Make sure you clean every spot." She said and walked back to her computer.

 **Well, that's it. So I'll be able to update a little more. I was doing these bets while playing Mafia (I love playing that. I love being detective.) and I had to read Percy Jackson the whole series. See, I kinda liked it. So I finished the first book (In three days.) and I'm getting the second one soon. So now that I finished the first one I can write more.**


	10. YJ text messages part 3

**I wrote 'cause of that feeling where you wanna write, but don't know what to write. I'll say it's the the last text chap but that's lying.**

R: We came to kick butt, knock out bad guys, and eat ice cream

W: Not in that order though

A: And it hasn't been

R: No

A: We start with ice cream

W and R: Always

Linebreak

M: Hey

A: Hey

M: I can't sleep :(

A: Well I can. G'night! :)

Linebreak

W: Take the book nearest to you. Flip to page 206. The first sentence explains your love life.

A: "Look, Percy, the Sea of Monsters is the sea all heroes sail through on their adventures." I don't understand. I guess my love life is an adventure like going over the Sea of Monsters.

M: That's when I felt something weird around my waist. Dork Diaries made this weird.

K: Please do with me as you will. The Mortal Instruments made this even more weird.

C: For me, it was normal to feel lost at the inter-camp track and swim meet. From Chicken Soup for the Preteen Soul

W: Why would you read about the preteen soul?

C: I don't wanna talk about it

R: Lonely, Mal thought. A friend left Descendants at my house.

W: Poor Rob!

Linebreak

(This is like into the future and a chat room for Artie and Megs only.)

A: Wally broke up with me. I'm sad now :(

M: Awww. It's okay. I'll buy you ice cream.

A: Promise?

M: Promise.

A: HA! Wally didn't break up with me and you promised!

M: UR EVIL!

Linebreak

(Back to season 1 and current time kinda.)

D: I'm at the library and I accidentally dropped all my bones and the ladies are screaming at me.

A: I'm sorry, what?

W: You dropped your what?

K: I am confused.

C: How do you remove yourself from a group chat

M: Ummmmmm…

R: BOOKS! I meant I dropped all my books and the ladybugs started to scream at me!

R: *Ladies

Linebreak

W: I love Eminem!

M: I prefer Skittles.

A: Same

W: I meant the rapper!

A: That's stupid. Why would you eat the wrapper?

Linebreak

W: What's the difference between a piano, a tuna, and a pot of glue?

R: You can tuna piano but you can't piano a tuna.

W: Why'd you have to spoil it!

A: SOILED IT!

M: What about the glue?

W and R: I knew you would get stuck in that one.

W: STOP IT!

K: Please, Robin.

C: For our sanity Wally and Robin both need to stop.

Linebreak

M: It's what's on the inside that matters, not the outside.

W: Oh yeah? Give me an example.

R: A fridge.

W: Yeah okay.

Linebreak

W: COME AND UNTIE ME

R: I'm at the bank. Just wait.

W: THERE IS A MAN STROKING ME SAYING "Who's a good boy"

R: What's wrong with that?

W: WHAT THE FRICK!? I'M A HUMAN BEING YOU FOOL!

A: We forget all the time.

M: I don't know whether to laugh or untie Wally.

C: Just laugh. It's better this way.

K: I will untie him.

M: HAHAHAHA!

M: HAH!

Linebreak

R: I'm gonna go to the cave later today. Gonna hang out

M and K: With friends?

R: Naaaaaaw. With terrorists.

A: Stop it. They didn't know.

R: Who else was I gonna hang out with? The Joker? Rapists?

W: Well someone needs to stand on the corner…

Linebreak

M: What does IDK, LY, and BRB mean?

A: I don't know, love you, be right back.

M: Okay, I'll ask Robin.

Linebreak

R: I'm gonna go fight The Gotham City Sirens AKA Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy.

C: K

R: Well potassium is a very nice element

R: Very reactive.

R: Unlike that response you just gave me.

W: OHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

M: I'm confused.

K: As am I.

Linebreak

W: Under the law you all have to give me 70% of your earnings! Some will go to the parliament and some will go to the tax collectors. Most will go to me!

M: You can't do that!

C: What law?

K: Wally, you cannot do that.

W: I AM YOUR KING! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!

R: NO TAXATION WITHOUT REPRESENTATION!

W: TELL THAT TO MY SOLDIERS!

A: TELL THAT TO MY ROCKS, SNOW, AND STICKS!

R: BOSTON MASSACRE!

A: YEAH!

C: I'll stay a neutralist.

K: I will as well.

M: I don't know who to be.

K and C: Neutralist.

A and R: REVALUATION!

W: NOOOOOOOOO!

R: So do you guys wanna get ice cream?

W and A: Sure.

Linebreak

K: Money does not buy happiness.

W: Lies!

A: Cake makes people happy. Buying people cake will make them happy.

R: Technology makes people happy. Buying technology will make people happy.

M: What about Winning isn't everything? You can't possibly prove that wrong.

R: You are right. Winning isn't everything. It's just the only thing that matters!

W: Y'know winning would make me very happy.

A: Losing makes you feel bad.

Linebreak

W: Okay, let's play "Ima trigger you"

M: Okay.

C: No.

K: As long as no one gets hurt.

W: No promises.

W: What's a Blurruface.

A: It is fine. It is fine.

R: I'm fine. It's fine. We are all fine.

(Sorry if you get mad at me for the next one. I just hate this ship to DEATH! I WILL KILL IT!)

W: Zutara forever.

R: Stop. It. Right. Now. Wallace.

A: Okay, that is it! I AM DONE!

W: Okay Rob. Me and you.

R: It's you and I, Kid Idiot.

W: Fine. Also, I really hate elephants.

R: Oh, I forgot to tell you the update on the news. Tomorrow there was a 15 year old boy found dead in an abandoned park where Haley's Circus was last. He had several stabs and he was missing his left arm and right eye. There were elephant tracks all over him and around him. Authorities still don't know what happened

W: Umm, okay? How is this relevant?

R: News update: The boy was just identified as Wallace Rudolph West.

W: I'm just gonna give you some space.

R: YOU BEST GIVE ME SOME SPACE, WOMAN!

W: Uh, bye.

Linebreak

M: I just passed a sign that says "Lucas knows what you did"

W: What the heck, world?

A: Seriously?

K: I am confused as to how this is relevant.

C: Cool.

R: LUCAS BETTER KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT!

Linebreak

R: It's finals week and during the exam this random guy fell out of his chair and laughed for a solid 30 seconds before laying down and taking a nap for 40 minutes.

W: Me too, random citizen.

A: I feel spiritually connected to random guy.

M: Oh, we have finals! They aren't very fun.

C: No they are not fun.

K: I am sorry that you must suffer.

Limebreak

R: I'm rewatching Avatar: The Last Airbender and I have some words for it: WHY CAN'T THEY JUST FRICKIN' KISS AND START DATING ALREADY?! I'M GONNA MAKE A FRICKIN' WAFFLE AND EAT OUT MY ANGER!

W: Well, someone needs to remember taht every couple (except for almost half of them) gets together. Kataang and Maiko is real. I'm pretty sure Sukka lasted a little before one of them died and Sue Lin looks just like Sokka but she's Toph's daughter, soooooooo...

A: He's so passionate about this.

M: He is.

C: This is just stupid.

K: I do not understand.

Linebreak

W: Why I'd be kicked out've the Scooby Gang

Shaggy: Zoinks

Scooby: Ruh-Roh

Daphne: Jeepers

Velma: Jinkies

Me: Well crap

R: Well tea.

R: *yea

A: I just can't stop laughing. Send help.

C: But seriously it's getting annoying how she won't stop laughing.

M: This text has so many different points that I don't know how I should react. Either be amused and laugh or find out what the 'Scooby Gang' is.

K: I suggest you do the second one.

Linebreak

R: "You support gay rights so you must be gay."

I support animal rights, do I look like a freaking alpaca to you?

A: Same though.

W: Well technically humans are animals…

M: Humans are alpacas?

A: I'm muffling laughter

R: Get rekt, Wallace!

W: NO THEY ARE ANIMALS! NOT ALPACAS BUT ANIMALS!

R: Someone needs the corner more than me

Linebreak

R: Person at school: You speak French?

Me: Yeah.

Person: Say something in French!

Me: Okay, je suis venu ici pour passer un bon moment et je suis honnêtement sentir si attaqué dès maintenant

W: I translated this and it means 'I came here to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now'

A: Has someone really done this? Honestly this sounds stupid.

R: My life.

Linebreak

A: So someone correct me if I'm wrong but I searched up what Izumi means and it said fountain spring. Did Zuko and Mai name their daughter after the fountain incident?

R: It is true.

W: I. Am. Fanboying. Like. Crazy.

R: Right? MAIKO!

M: What's Maiko?

A: Ship name.

K: What ship?

Linebreak

W: NOW I HAVE A FOOT CRAMP!

W: I THINK I'M DYING!

R: STOP I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!

W: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT A TRAGIC TIME LIKE THIS?!

R: I ONLY LAUGH AT SINS NOT TRAGEDIES!

W: WELL MY FOOT IS SINNING AGAINST ME BC IT HURTS!

R: DID YOU EVEN SEE WHAT I DID THERE

R: I'LL SEND MONA LISA

R: OR MISS JACKSON

W: MISS JACKSON WOULD HELP

W: CAN YOU SEND HER AFTER NINE IN THE AFTERNOON

W: EVEN THO MISS JACKSON IS PRETTY ODD

R: TRU

R: SHE MIGHT HAVE A NICOTINE ADDICTION

R: MAYBE THE GREEN GENTLEMAN WOULD HELP

W: BUT WE NEED TO GET THE EMPEROR SOME NEW CLOTHES FIRST

R: HE WILL BE SO FAB IT WILL BE A PANIC AT THE DISCO

W: Let's forget about this

R: Agreed.

A: I won't

C: I will

K: I am not sure what to do

M: I'll remember

Linebreak

A: Where did the emo bassist go?

W: I don't know where he Wentz

R: He Wentz some Way and he's been gone for Weeks so if you see him let me know

A: STOP! I AM LAUGHING TOO HARD!

Linebreak

W: We are farmers

A: Bum ba da du dum

R: bu du bum bum bum

W: I'm lovin' it

A: Nationwide is on your side

R: CALL 866-500-5555!

W: You memorized that?

R: You didn't?

A: I mean, I did.

W: I don't know why you would memorize that.

R: WHAT IF YOU JUST WANT SOMEONE IN YOUR SIDE!

W: Chill…

Linebreak

W: Guy at the store was on his cellphone and said "Susan, I'm almost there. I'm in my car." And I screamed "NO HE'S NOT!" Because no one lies to Susan in front of me.

R: I mean, what did Susan do to deserve this?

A: Susan was a bad person

M: I thought we were punishing the guy

C: Apparently not

K: I hardly see how any of them can be punished.

R: You're right. Wally should be punished.

W: WHAT!? Why me?

A: Because you're You

 **Das it. I'm almost finished with all the new chaps for all of my stories. Just started writing the first part of the new chapter of Annoying Bruce, I noticed that We Meet Again is a little OOC so I'll leave it OOC, Starshine's almost finished, I have the new chapters for Little Robin and Unlikely Trio and that's all of 'em, right? Please review, favorite, follow, and um, read my other stories. Yea. That's it.**


	11. Christmas!

**How long have I been gone, you ask? Last time I updated I was on The Titan's Curse in Percy Jackson and now I'm on Son of Neptune in the Heroes of Olympus. Yea. So, my friend and another friend almost got into a fist fight about the same thing in here! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Happy?**

Robin walked into the mountain. The zeta tube had just finished calling his name. Wally and Kaldur were playing air hockey and M'gann and Connor were watching. Artemis was polishing her arrows, taking a sip from her lemonade every once and awhile. Robin smiled.

"Merry early Christmas, guys!" He exclaimed. Wally stopped playing hockey.

"You can't skip Thanksgiving!" He said. "It's all about food!"

"No, it's about someone stealing land from the natives who lived there because he wanted to put his own needs before others. They ate food to thank the natives before killing them. What's there to be thankful for?" Robin replied. Wally scowled.

"No, it's more than that. He and his people were thankful for the natives kind gesture and happened to get into a fight afterwards!" Wally defended. Robin scoffed.

" 'And they happen to get into a fight afterwards'? Are you serious? You're like, the only one who actually remembers Thanksgiving. Okay, Ms.M, Kaldur, back me up!" Robin said. M'gann and Kaldur had just been watching the whole time.

"I think both are great holidays." M'gann said. Kaldur nodded.

"I agree. They are great and have a meaning that is special to us all." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, but which one is better?" Wally asked.

"Christmas." Artemis said from where she was. Everyone turned to look at her. Robin smirked and Wally glared at her.

"Of course you won't agree with me." He muttered.

"I'm feeling especially kind today, so, SB, you can choose what you prefer." Robin said with a huge grin.

"Thanksgiving." He replied. Robin's grin fell but came back. Wally put his fist in the air.

"Yes! This means I am right!" Wally said. Robin stared at him.

"Dude, I won. I got three people." He said. Wally shook his head.

"No, you have one person, Artemis. So I win with three people." He replied and continued his dance.

"No, you have Connor, I have three people."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Hahaha!"

"I hate you!"

M'gann, Kaldur, Connor, and M'gann watched in horror as their teammates began to wrestle.

"Guys-" M'gann was cut off.

"GET OFF, TROLL!"

"DIE, DEMON, DIE!"

Artemis kept watching as M'gann kept on attempting to stop the fighting. Everytime M'gann got interrupted, Connor got mad. Like, madder. It kinda scared Artemis, but she didn't say anything. As long as he 'Channels his anger' it'll be fine.

Kaldur looked like he was forming a plan. At least, that's what everyone thought, since he was deep in thought and not doing anything. He just stared at the fighting with a blank look on his face. He knitted his eyebrows for a minute then relaxed again.

"Wally, Robin, stop, now." He said in a loud, commanding voice. Wally and Robin didn't care, though. He sighed. "Stop, now." He repeated. "Stand down!"

10 minutes later

Black Canary zeta'd in. She was about to say something when she saw what was happening. Connor was holding back Robin while Kaldur held back Wally. Both of them looked like they were having a hard time. Wally had what she hoped wasn't blood streaming down from his head and Robin had a bleeding cut on his lip. Wally had a huge bruise on his cheek and Robin had a matching one on his other cheek.

Artemis had two trick arrows notched on her bow, pointing it at Wally. M'gann's eyes were glowing as ber hand was up, facing Robin, ready to put him to sleep. Connor and Kaldur were still struggling to keep them back.

"CHRISTMAS!" Robin yelled.

"THANKSGIVING!" Wally shouted.

"JUST SHUT UP AND AGREE WITH ME!" Robin yelled.

"NEVER!" Wally replied. Then, Robin started laughing. Wally started laughing too.

"Um, are you guys okay?" M'gann asked, lowering her hand. Robin struggled to answer. He took a deep breath and stopped laughing, a grin still on his face.

"Wally and I had an argument just like this while Roy was babysitting us one time. And then Roy came out of the shower to see us fighting with bruises on us and blood everywhere! It was all funny and Roy was yelling at us and then-" Robin was cut off.

"I came." Black Canary finished. Everyone's eyes widened. "Oh, and I prefer New Years day."

 **Finished! So, I got a Tumblr. My name's 'crazy-fangirl12'. Oh! I'm almost finished with the last chap for Little Robin. Anything else? Oh! I made a poll for what you wanna see next. Please vote on that! And that is all! Please, please, please review!**


	12. Swear Jar

**I WATCHED JUSTICE LEAGUE! If you follow me on Google Plus (I doubt you do. My account's tara hart.) you would know that I watched Justice League. Yesterday. And I'm ready to watch Suicide Squad 2 because JASON TODD! And I can update on stories more. THANKSGIVING BREAK**

 **Disclaimer: *sniff* I-I-I don't own anything!** **Random person: No one cares!**

 **WARNING: THERE IS CUSSING! ALL WITH THE SWEAR JAR AND STUFF!**

M'gann put her hands around her mouth.

"Guys! We need to meet in the kitchen!" She yelled. Wally immediately sped in, a sandwich in his hand. He sat down and before he could even try to flirt, Connor was at M'gann's side.

Everyone else trickled in and sat down. Kaldur was the first one to speak, seeing M'gann wasn't going to start.

"What happened?" He asked. It wasn't everyday M'gann yells for everyone in the same room.

"Well, I've been thinking. So far, there have been about forty to fifty missions. And we've all grown closer." She said. Everyone smiled.

"Okay, go on." Robin said.

"But-" She was cut off.

"I KNEW THERE WAS GONNA BE A BUT!" Wally screamed. Artemis slapped him upside the head.

"Let her finish." She snapped.

"Anyways, I've also noticed that some of us tend to swear. A lot." She said, looking mostly at Robin, Artemis, and Wally. "So, I found a great way to stop that."

"Oh, I know what she's gonna say." Artemis muttered.

"A swear jar!" M'gann announced.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kaldur said, also looking at Robin, Wally, and Artemis.

"How much?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"How much money?" Robin repeated.

"Well, I was thinking either a quarter for the H word-" M'gann was cut off again.

"Hell isn't a bad word!" Wally yelled. Artemis slapped him again.

"Fifty cents for the S word, and a dollar for any other word. I've already made a sign with the prices. At the end, we can donate the money to charity." She said.

"I'm fine with that. Not like I cuss anyways." Connor said.

"I'm great with that." Robin said. Wally glared at him.

"Of course _you_ are." He said. Robin smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Robin said.

"Anyways, yeah, I guess I have no choice but to agree." Artemis said.

"Great!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Is it already set up?" Kaldur asked. M'gann nodded.

 _The next day_

Artemis and Wally were arguing **again**.

"Just shut the hell up!" Artemis yelled. Wally smirked.

"Get your wallet ready, you owe a quarter to the swear jar." He said. Artemis scowled and stomped to the kitchen, where the swear jar was located. There were already five dollars.

 _Some time later_

Robin and Wally were playing a video game in Robin's room. On half of the screen where a yellow suited guy with lightning designs was standing, it flashed 'LOSER'. On the other side where ninja in a black suit was standing, it flashed 'WINNER!'

"SHIT!" Wally yelled. Robin smiled.

"Y'know where the swear jar is." He said. Wally stormed out.

 _Twenty minutes later in battle_

Robin was fighting a super sized henchman who had been way too many steroids. Robin flipped up but was caught by his feet and about to be slammed into the hard rock.

"F*!" He yelled as he was being brought down. Thankfully, M'gann levitated him to safety. She frowned.

"One dollar." She said. Robin shrugged.

"Fine." He said, and jumped at the man, a birdarang in his hand.

 **Now, my next trick is to finally update my other stories! I haven't forgotten, so don't worry. I've lost intrest in We Meet Again, but I'll continue it for your sake. Anyways, Goodbye! *in creepy voice* For now.**


	13. Christmas (Part 1)

**Okay, this chapter is short and crappy. It's also a two part 'cause I git writers block. Also, merry Christmas Eve! I know some of you don't celebrate Christmas amd I don't mean to offend anyone with this chapter. So, my gift to you is this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Robin snuck into the cave. Everyone decided to sleepover so that they could open up their presents in the morning then rush home and stay with their family. Robin couldn't stay since he needed to patrol but promised to come over in the morning. He didn't exactly specify what time in the morning. He came in at 3:00 A.M, trudging a huge sack of gifts.

He was so close to the tree when M'gann came in groggily.

"Robin, is that you?" She asked. Robin's eyes widened.

"Nah, you're dreaming. It's 3 in the morning." He said. M'gann nodded and walked back to her room. Robin let out a sigh of relief and continued to the tree.

Once there, he opened the sack. He took out a huge box with snowman wrapping paper for Connor. Then he got out another box with green and red striped wrapping paper for Kaldur. He continued this cycle, almost leaving no space for anyone else.

Then, he heard footsteps. He grabbed the sack and blended into the shadows. Artemis and Wally both came out holding twelve boxes each. They looked around before heading to the tree. They looked at the boxes under and widened their eyes.

"Who did that?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. It has to be Kaldur or Robin." Artemis replied. "Or the League."

Wally nodded and placed the boxes under the tree along with Artemis. They both took another quick glance around before running back to their rooms.

Robin melted out of the shadows and smiled before turning around.

"You guys suck at hiding." He said to the darkness. Suddenly, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Superman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow all came out of the shadows. Some were glaring while others had guilty looks on their faces.

"How'd you know?" Green Arrow asked.

"I've been fighting with Batman longer than some of you even started being heroes. It was easy." Robin replied. "So, where are the gifts?"

That was when each of them grabbed two wrapped boxes off the floor.

"Who already put gifts under the tree, minus you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Wally and Artemis came in a while ago." Robin said. They nodded and quickly placed their gifts.

"Don't say a thing to them." Black Canary said.

"M'kay." Robin replied. Superman ruffled Robin's hair before they all left. Robin looked at the gifts under the tree before also leaving. He couldn't wait until it was time.

 **What did I say? Short and crappy. Some of it barely made sense! Anyways, my frens are spamming me and I gotta tell 'em to shut up.**


End file.
